The Wolf
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: Companion to "The Nightingale." Susan has a dream... What could it mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin'!**

**Note: Okay, this is a companion story to "The Nightingale." Please enjoy. ^^ Also, all descriptions will be going by the book, not the movies because, in case you were unaware, only two of the Pevensie children look like their book descriptions.**

The Wolf

On her desk were stacks upon stacks of paper, nearly drowning her in their hopeful, rosy scents. Not for the first time, Susan wondered how to get rid of all her suitors. She had no wish to marry, not until all her siblings had settled themselves first. Why couldn't all these foreign nobles understand that, she had made it plain enough in her letters.

The dark haired girl sighed and leaned back in her chair, giving her hands a rest from writing back her declines-for-engagements as she liked to call them. Sounded so much better than engagement refusals.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on her chamber doors. She rose from her seat to answer the call of whomever had chosen to call on her. The door opened silently, having been oiled not too long ago at her request. On the other side of the wood she spotted the long blond hair of her younger sister Lucy. "Hello, Lucy," she said, trying not to sound exhausted.

"Hullo, Su. We're going for a hunt. Would you like to come?"

"Sorry, Lu. I've been reluctant to answer my mail as of late. It seems to have piled up."

The smile that had previously been on her face fell. "You really have to do that _now_? Peter and Edmund are going. I had hoped it would be a family adventure, just like the old days."

Susan stared down at her sister apologetically. "I'm really sorry, Lucy, but I've let these letters sit for far too long as is. I don't feel right just leaving them when it's all ready been a few weeks. Maybe next time."

Susan moved to shut the door, but not before hearing the younger huff, "But that's what you said last time." Not for the first time in recent years, her heart felt heavy. She missed galavanting all around Narnia with her brothers and sister, but they'd grown up, the papers on her desk were proof of that. They couldn't afford to go off and play any time they wanted. They had a kingdom to run after all.

She exhaled her breath in a long sigh. _If three will play, then one must stay, _she said to herself. It had become sort of a mantra to her recently, since she always felt she had to stay behind. She shook her head. Break time over, she had work to do.

Before she knew it, the repetitive boredom had gotten to the young queen, and she fell asleep, her head resting on a wet letter.

Susan dreamt herself a forest. Overhead, the canopy shook in the summer wind and shadows danced across the logs and fallen leaves. The air was sweetened by the smell of flowers. A centipede crawled across her bare foot, causing her to giggle. She watched while it crawled a safe distance away, then she started running.

For the first time in years, she felt free. She had no siblings around to fret over, no suitors waiting at her door, no account book to keep an eye on. She was free. In the young queen's excitement, she opened her mouth and yelled. The sound came out distorted and animal, for, in fact, she hadn't yelled, Susan had howled.

Surprised, she snapped her jaw shut, cutting the sound off. In the distance she heard the howls of wolves, echoing the one she had let out only moments ago. Curious, she sprinted off in the direction of the animals. All too soon, she was at the base of a rather large rock with jutting edges and a cave opening near the top. She moved to back away, but a furry obstacle blocked her way. The frightened queen turned and met the face of a large wolf, far larger than any other, a giant of sorts, whose fur was primarily grey with patches of reddish brown scattered about. The most prominent patch, however, was a perfect circle around its right eye.

_Who are you? _the creature spoke, words broadcast directly to Susan's mind.

The young queen found the experience unsettling. She'd never had a wolf talk to her mind-to-mind before. Always it had been an oral conversation. "I am Queen Susan."

_Ah yes, the Gentle one, _the wolf replied, settling on to its haunches. _All here have heard of your beauty and kindness. Tell me, why are you here?_

"I don't even know where 'here' is," Susan confessed.

_You are standing in the Forest of Contemplation. However, those outside call it the Dream Forest._

"I've never heard of either of those places."

The wolf made and odd sound, similar to a hiccup. It took Susan a moment to realize that the canine was laughing. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. _The creature's eyes shifted from an amused glitter to a somber ache. _Not many have entered the Forest and gotten back out with all their wits. For some reason, they grow so attached that they cannot bear to leave it behind. _Its head snapped up. _Which is why you must leave here immediately. If you stay much longer, who can tell what will happen._

"But I don't even know how I got here. How in the world am I to get back?"

_Responsibility, _the wolf answered simply. _People come here to escape responsibility. The only way out is to take whatever you have shed onto your shoulders once again. Tell me, your Majesty, what responsibilities are you running from?_

"Well," Susan started, uncomfortable. An image of all the letters on her desk flashed across her vision. "I truly hate having to write all those rejection letters."

_Young one, you are admired because you are beautiful, and fierce. You should be happy that they take notice of you. Though, I am proud you have not settled for someone less than the best. _The corners of its mouth turned upward in the semblance of a smile.

I returned the smile politely. "Thank you."

_Your Majesty, you have lingered long enough. _The wolf rose to its feet and started padding away. _Follow me. _

Not knowing what else to do, the young queen started trotting after the beast, short legs struggling to keep up with its longer ones. To her great delight, she made no more sound than the wolf did against the crackling leaves and snap-ready twigs. A hollar escaped her usually sealed lips.

_Child, don't. Don't indulge. It will be harder to escape if you do._

Susan's mouth clamped shut. "Sorry," she called, fearing that the wind would whip her words away if she had spoken at a normal level.

They continued rushing along until they made it to a lamppost standing in the middle of a forest clearing. Susan stared at the fixture, wondering what it was and what it was doing in the middle of the forest. "What is this place?" she breathed.

_This is your start, and this will be your end, _replied the wolf cryptically. _This is also where you have to return to Narnia. _

The young queen nodded. "Thank you for your help."

_You would have done the same. _The wolf started to fade away...

Susan opened her eyes and snapped into a sitting position. It took her a few moments to realize that she had a piece of paper stuck to her face. Her hand came up and snatched it off, returning it to its place on the desk as she rose. She entered her privy chambers and dampened a cloth. In front of the mirror, she began wiping away the ink until her face was pink and raw.

When she returned to her room she glanced at her bed to see a new blanket folded pristinely at the foot of her bed. Upon it was the image of a wolf. The young queen smile coyly, then she ran out the door, determined to catch up to her brothers and sister.

**And that sums that up. Also, same as in Nightingale. You want to know why she's a Wolf, then we need three reviews. So, please leave us your thoughts in a wondrous... **

**REVIEW**

**-LeAcH **


	2. Wolf Explaination

**The Susan Explanation**

**Susan is graceful and lithe, just like a wolf. Not too mention majestic and beautiful, as we have often heard her described.**

**Wolves have also been seen as teachers, and Susan is a bit of a know-it-all. XD**

**Wolves are highly misunderstood and are thought to be predators above all else, but they are actually very social. Susan seems a bit standoffish, but she has a good heart. **

**They avoid fighting as much as possible and love having order. They battle with dominance if they can.**

**Well, that's what we think. Please read our other Narnia/Animal installments ^^**


End file.
